Behind your golden eyes
by dual.-.bladewielder
Summary: Kid is tired of getting hurt by everyone. So he leaves the world, if only for a little while, through cutting. WARNINGS: cutting,swearing, and child abuse. Also apparently OOC. Don't like it? Well then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

-Kid's POV-  
I cringe on my perfectly symmetrical bed as I hear the door slam a flight below me. 'Shit, he's home...' I move to get up and silently open my door to see if my fear is correct. Before I can even get off my bed, I hear a booming voice. "KID GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I slip on a t-shirt before hesitantly walking down the stairs. I stare up into the eyes of my father, Lord Death. As soon as I do, I realize the huge mistake that I just made. Before I could look away, I feel a harsh blow on the side of my face. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE FILTHY EYES OF YOURS?!" I smell alcohol on his breath. Not good. Father's bad enough when he's sober, let alone drunk. His statement was  
followed by a punch into Kid's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Death then held the side of Kid's head, kneeing him in the face.

-Narrators POV-  
Death let go of his grip on his son's face, watching Kid fall to the floor. He proceeded to then kick his son a few times, blood flying everywhere. Kid knew better than to protest his fathers abuse. Looking at his work, Death decided on one more kick, then walked crawled to the  
kitchen,unable to stand. The clock read 12:34. 'I should probably get to bed.' He tried to stand to walk up the steps. Upon falling a few times, he decided to just sleep on the floor. He quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Kid woke up, His eyes fell on the clock. "SHIT I'LL BE LATE!" He then put a hand over his mouth in fear of waking his father. When he didn't hear any signs of have waking him, he turned to face the steps. Kid sighed deeply. "how the hell am I supposed to get up these stairs?" he asked to no one in particular. After about ten minutes of struggling, he found himself at the top of the steps. He quickly rushed over to his room, pulled on his school clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Kid did his best to look symmetrical, taking a moment to glare at his hair. He then sighed, knowing he could do nothing about it. His attention soon turned to this fist-shaped bruise on his face. As he sighed, Kid pulled out a drawer exposing many different kinds of nude colored makeup. He cringed slightly as his hand brushed over the wound. The coolness of the makeup caused him to release the  
tension in his body. In a few minutes you could just barely see the mark. This would have to do. If his friends asked, he could just say he fell, which isn't exactly a lie. He slipped his bag over his shoulder and proceeded out the door. Walking to school, he was met by a gang of larger teens. 'Shit. this isn't what I need right now.'

Keeping his head low as he walked past, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going you FAG?" He put emphasis in the word fag. One of the larger of the gang picked up that small symmetrical boy, and threw him over his shoulder. Kid was already shaking from fear. They group of teens dragged the scrawny boy towards a small alley way. The boys shoved him up against the wall of the alley, knocking the wind out of him in the process. "Why are you even alive," he sneered "It's not like anyone likes you." It was true, no one seemed to like him. His father hated his son, telling him that he was a pathetic excuse for Death lord's son. When Kid's mom found out she was pregnant with him, she tried to commit suicide. They were able to save Kid, by putting him on life support for weeks, but his mom was unable to survive.

His "friends" always said that they cared, and they did, just not much. If he died, they might shed a single tear, but get over it fairly quickly.  
Liz and Patti were the only ones who really cared... If they weren't out getting drunk and partying. Kid was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a hard blow to his stomach. Kid coughed as blood came up his throat, accidentally spewing blood all over his attackers. "That was a mistake you little fucker." Kid paid for his mistake with several slaps across his face, a few socks in his stomach, and once he fell, the kicked him until he was barely conscious. "serves you right you fucking gay whore." Kid saw the teens walking away, laughing at what they did to him. A few minutes later, Kid was bleeding profusely. He could just make out a figure standing a few feet away from him. The last thing he remembered was a pair of worried crimson eyes staring down at him. He felt his body being pulled into a warm chest. He clung to the feeling of warmth and fell into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! I forgot to mention in my first chapter that this is my very first fanfic! Critisism of any kind, good or bad is welcome. Also there is some cutting in this chapter. Enjoy!***

***Soul eater and its characters are not mine sadly.***

When Kid woke up, the smell of bacon and eggs hit him. Kid looked around the room and saw that he was in a house that he didn't know. "Where the hell am I?" he wondered out loud. A boy, who looked in his teens walked in from another room. "You're in my house," he stated as if it were obvious. "I found you n an alleyway, half beaten to death, so I took you here." The mysterious boy had frosted white hair, and crimson colored eyes. 'That must have been who I saw before I passed out.' The albino walked up to Kid, pulling his pant leg up. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Kid. "Relax I'm just checking your injuries." said the smooth albino. A light pink spread furiously across Kid's face. "S-sorry," he mumbled. Instead of responding, Kid was met by the crimson eyes  
once more, followed by a smile of razor sharp teeth. Before Kid could ask about his teeth, the stranger stood up and walked back out of the room. "Oh yeah, breakfast is in here if you want some." Kid slowly stood up, and fumbled around before getting used to his injuries. He followed the voice to a small kitchen. On the table, he saw eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Kid sat down at the table and made his plate. "I'm Soul Eater by the way." said the albino who was now leaning against a counter."Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." Soul just stared at him for a second trying to remember where he had heard the name. "Oh wait I have school today," Kid said. Then Soul's mind clicked. "Ah I know where you're from! You're that gay kid that goes to our school!" Kid threw the utensils he was holding down on the table ad ran out the door. "Shit," he breathed. "Kid come back I didn't mean it like that!"

Kid ran for about ten minutes, until he came to an alleyway, completely out of breath. He reached in his bag that he had grabbed while running out the door. His hand fumbled around in the bag for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for. Kid pulled out the razor, now grasped tightly within his hand. Kid ran for about ten minutes, until he came to an alleyway, completely out of breath. He  
reached in his bag that he had grabbed while running out the door. His hand fumbled around in the bag for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for. Kid pulled out the razor, now grasped tightly within his hand. He took the blade, and placed it lightly on his scarred wrist. He felt the bitter cold of the razor as he began to slice it across his wrist. He was loosing too much blood. The  
blood trickled down his arm into puddles on the already blood stained ground. Relief washed over him as the blade bit into his skin one last time. His eyes grew hazy as more and more blood poured out of his arms. He heard footsteps quickly approaching. "Kid is this always how I'm going to find you?" The teen laughed. But his smile disappeared within seconds as he saw what Kid had done to himself. "Shit. Kid give me the razor!" Kid struggled with Soul over the razor. He continued to cut himself more and more as Soul let go. "Kid stop it now! You'll lose too much blood!" Soul tackled Kid, finally gaining control of the razor. Kid's eyes were slowly closing, as he was falling unconscious. "Kid, you have to stay with me okay? I just met you, I can't lose you now!" Through his blurred eyes, Kid could see that Soul was crying. Kid reached for Soul's hand and smiled. "I'm sorry." Soul's eyes grew frantic as Kid's eyes rolled back and he fell limp in his arms. Soul took off his shirt and wrapped it around his wrist to stop the bleeding. "No. This is not goodbye Kid. I will NOT lose you too." Soul picked up the boy once again and ran back to his house. (A/N I don't understand why they don't just go to a hospital? I confuse myself sometimes...)

Kid stirred in the bed, trying to figure out where he was. When he tried to get up, he felt something pulling him back down. "No. You aren't leaving." he heard a muffled voice say. Kid looked beside him to see Soul, with his arm around Kid's waist, pulling him closer. Kid, deciding that there was no point in trying to get up, laid back down, facing away from Soul. Soul turned him around so that they were facing each other. Kid blushed furiously as Soul put his free hand behind Kid's head."W-what are you doing?" Kid asked nervously. Soul pulled his head back, looking into Kid's golden eyes. "Trying to sleep. Don't think anything of this, I'm just keeping you from leaving." Kid blushed even more from what he thought was stupidity. "Oh sorry." Kid turned back around in the bed, Soul's arm still wrapped around him. Kid couldn't help how his face burned red whenever Soul touched him. 'That was close,' Soul thought. 'That would have been so un-cool if he found out now.' Kid sighed lightly and fell asleep.

Kid woke up, this time he was snuggled up against a warm pillow. Kid looked at his 'pillow' and realized that his pillow was a sleeping Soul. Kid jerked back quickly, but was stopped by a leg that must have wrapped around his legs in his sleep. Kid smiled warmly at Soul's closed eyes. 'He looks so peaceful" he thought. Kid turned gently, trying not to wake the sleeping albino that was laying beside him. Kid burrowed his head into Soul's shirt. He heard a mumble from the boy beside him, but one look at his face told him that he was still sleeping. Kid snaked his arm around Soul's waist, his face flushing while he did so. He felt the albino pull him tighter as he fell asleep. What he didn't notice though, was the soft, warm kiss that was planted on his forehead as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys :P So I'm sorry it's been a few days to update. I know it's only been a few days but...it's summer... one would think I'd have more time on my hands? Which I do... I just lack the motivation to do it... Anyway, I'm kind of disappointed at how this has turned out so far, it's not exactly what I wanted. I'm also not naming it. Deal with it. It's eight in the morning and I want to go to sleep. I don't feel like naming it. Now you know how much I love you guys, I stayed up till eight in the morning to write this for you. :) To say I'm tired is an understatement. Enjoy :) ***

**DISCLAIMER: Soul eater and its characters are not mine.**

"Oi, wake up." Kid rolled over and starred at the albino kicking him. "Go away Soul!" he mumbled in reply. Kid felt the bed dip beside him, and suddenly his eyes were mere centimeters away from a crimson red pair. Kid looked into the eyes that were so incredibly close. The look that Soul was giving him could have killed. Kid shrieked , jumped off the bed, and onto a near-by dresser. All the while, still clutching a pillow to ward off his attacker. Soul just chuckled as he watched the asymmetrical teen shiver. "Put on some clothes idiot, you'll freeze." Kid, who was now aware that he was just wearing his boxers in the middle of winter, blushed slightly. The blush faded immediately when he realized what was exposed. "Soul I-""Not right now. Put these on then meet me downstairs." Soul handed Kid a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that appeared to have some design on it. "Soul?""Yes Kid?" The small boy struggled to find words. _I should just say thank you for him letting me borrow clothes at all. _"Do you maybe...Have anything more symmetrical?" _Damn it, he's going to think I'm weird. Well, I guess he already does..._Soul raised his eyebrow, but didn't ask any questions. "Here." he tossed him a plain black t-shirt this time. Kid sighed in relief. "Meet me downstairs after you're done changing." Kid nodded, briefly agreeing, and watched as Soul closed the door.

Kid let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He realized that he was panicked and shaking. _What if he doesn't like me anymore? Will he just drop me off at a hospital and leave me?_ Kid didn't think that he could handle the only person he'd ever liked leaving him. His thoughts grew more and more frantic to the point where he had started to hyperventilate. _I need my razor. I'm sorry Soul._ Kid searched the room, but his bag was no where to be found. "Looking for something?" He heard a calm voice from the doorway. Kid's body immediately froze up. He heard the sound of something dropping near his feet. "You can have it," Soul said, "But I took what you're looking for." Kid's frame began to shake again as his desire to cut grew deeper. Kid began to search through his bag to see if the boy had indeed taken everything. "Three razors, four pieces of glass, and then two pieces of what appear to be a broken mirror."

_Wait, that isn't everything, _Kid thought. Soul must have noticed Kid calming down after he said that. "Shit, that's not all of it is it?" Soul saw the boy take something out of the bag, watching the boy position it over his wrist. "KID DON'T!" Soul lunged towards the knife, grabbing it right before it sliced the deathly pale skin. Soul's entire body relaxed from relief, but then he realized what Kid was doing off to the side. Kid's frame trembled as he scratched at his arm. "STOP IT DAMN IT!" Kid's arm was once again soaked with blood, staining the white material above it. Scratching was a little bit of relief, but not enough. Soul tried to tackle him, but Kid, being smaller, and therefor quicker was able to keep out of his reach. This put Soul a few seconds behind Kid. Kid ran as fast as he could down to the kitchen. He fumbled around for a moment, trying to find a knife. As he found one, he began to pull up his blood stained sleeve. Soul rushed down to find Kid digging the blade into his skin once again. Kid looked up at him, and behind the golden eyes, all Soul could see was pain.

The razor dug deeply into his skin as he quickly slid it across his wrist eight times, four on each side so it was symmetrical. Soul snapped out of his trance, and tried again for the blade. He ended up cutting himself in the process. Kid immediately dropped the knife, rushing over to Soul's side. "Are you okay?!" Kid asked frantically. The eyes that stared back at him were filled with sadness and anger. Kid stepped back a few feet fearing what happened to Soul's hand was his fault. "I-I'll go get bandages." Kid stammered. He ran to the bathroom of the house, in search of something to cover the wound. He found some gauze that was left in his bag. He rushed quickly downstairs, trying to hurry to cover the albino's freshly-cut hand. He sloppily covered his hand, hoping to stop the bleeding. He couldn't help bu notice that every time he touched him, Soul flinched. _He probably hates me now, _Kid thought, _After I did th_at _in front of him_, _I hate me too_.

After the all the anxiety, Kid decided that he needed to go home. Soul nodded his head, without saying a word. Kid grabbed his bag, and left walked slowly, not wanting to have to go home and explain to his dad why his punching bag hadn't been there last two nights. He sighed as he found himself standing on his doorstep. Kid pushed the door open slowly, trying to decide whether his father was even there. He checked his watch. _It's around six-thirty in the morning,_ he thought, _Maybe he'd still be out partying?_ He heard a loud crash from inside, and knew that his hope had been wrong. Kid opened the door, fearful of what was going to happen, and was greeted by a fist to his face. Kid's head spun. _That one was my own fault, I should have been prepared._ "AND WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE FAG?!" Death sneered. "I-I was staying with a friend." He managed to say. "FRIENDS? WHAT FRIENDS? WHO IN THE HELL WOULD LIKE YOU?" He spat the words at his son, seeming disgusted to even be near him. His father beat him around for maybe ten more minutes before getting bored, though he made sure to spit on Kid once he left, muttering something about how he should just die. Kid used all his strength just to stand up. He wobbled slowly over to a chair, trying to see the clock at the same time. Seeing the time, he muttered a few select words under his breath, then went upstairs to get ready for school. He silently got ready, trying not to look like he was just beat up by an uncaring father. As he looked at his face, seeing a few bruises beginning to form, he decided he didn't have time to put on make-up today. He slumped his bag over his shoulder, once again fully equipped with all his 'tools', and walked out the door.

_Why am I rushing? It's not like anyone will notice if I come in late or that I missed two days._ After realizing how tired he was, Kid decided that he didn't want to go to school. He had already missed two, why not three? No one will care. He walked to a small hill near a park and sat down. He took a few sheets of paper and a pencil out of his bag. He didn't know what he was drawing, just let the pencil guide him. After a few minutes of drawing, Kid's head began to fall. Soon, he was fast asleep under the tree, his face pressed up against the paper. He was almost asleep when, "Why is it that every time I find you, you're only half conscious and covered in bruises?" Kid looked up to see those crimson eyes yet again followed by a smirk. He smiled back, eyes still threatening to close. "Is that supposed to be me?" He pointed to the picture. Kid looked down at the paper he had been drawing on, surprised that it was, in fact, Soul Eater. He blushed furiously before trying to explain. "Soul I don't know wh-""Save your breath Kid. It's amazing. I haven't seen anything so cool before. The drawing of me perfectly captures how cool I am." Soul flashed him a grin before picking him up bridal style. "Wha-what are you doing?" Kid managed to stammer. "Taking you to my place to sleep. Unless you'd rather sleep out here." Kid had only heard half of what he said though, for he was almost completely knocked out. "That's okay Kid," A gently voice offered while stroking his hair. "Sleep for now."

***Okay so I'm happier with this chapter than I thought I would be. Reviews and little pick me ups are appreciated, because I'm having a bit of a rough time with things right now... nothing too serious don't worry :) I'm finding it seriously hard to focus on writing when there are more interesting things I could be doing... like staring at my blinking cursor. Any advice for my story is greatly appreciated! Till next time loves!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! :) Here's the next chapter. It's funny... I didn't realize how OOC this was until pointing it out... now I'm basically beating myself up for how I didn't notice just how out of character it really was. Kid's issues with symmetry aren't anywhere near as bad as they should be. It still bothers him, but he kind of ignores it... Oh well, enjoy.

Warnings: some cussing

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater or it's characters.**

-Kid's POV-  
I felt a source of heat beside me, and with it being winter, I snuggled into it as far as I could. I felt a pair of arms carrying me bridal style in the bitter cold. When I looked up, I saw a beautiful albino staring off into space. _Wait, did I just call him beautiful?_ I found myself blushing at my own thought, burying my head in his shirt to hide my bright red face. "Soul, can I get down now?" I asked making sure to continue to hide my face. "Nope," he said looking at me with a smile. I jutted my lip out, in the form of a pout. "But why?" I said in a whiny voice. "Because you look cute." My face burned again and I buried my face as deep as I could into his warm chest. _Don't get your hopes up Kid, he's straight. All guys that are amazing as this are always straight._ I lifted my head out from the comfort of Soul's chest, a frown now plastered on my face. I saw Soul's face fall as well as he saw the new look on my face. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. My eyelids started to droop again and I fell asleep once more in Soul's arms.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Kid wake up." I felt a soft nudge on my arm as the voice called me. "Five more minutes." I groaned accidentally slapping his face. My eyes opened quickly as I realized what I did. "Soul I'm so sor-!" I began, but Soul cut me off with soft laughter. "It's fine, it didn't hurt." Soul slowly put me down, making sure I could walk. I stumbled a little bit from my legs being asleep, but I was fine after a few seconds. I started to put my bag that I realized I was holding over my shoulder. "No, give it here." Soul commanded. I slowly gave him the bag, noting that I would need to restock it yet again when I got home tonight. I watched painfully as Soul began to search my bag. Not just looking through it this time, but completely dumping it out. He handed me everything in the bag, but took the bag itself, and all of the sharp objects with him, out of the room. Though not before giving me a look of-was that disappointment? He returned a few seconds later, averting his eyes, and started making food.

"Is ramen okay?" he asked quietly, I nodded slightly. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something, but couldn't figure out how to say it. "Kid-" "Please don't ask..." I interrupted quietly. "Kid I want to know." I was starting to get angry. "I said I don't want to talk about it. I doesn't concern you, and I want to do it!" The thought of realizing how much I depended on the pain scared me. He grabbed my arm and said "But Kid, it's not healthy!" "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO HAVE TO GO HOME TO A FATHER THAT BEATS ME MERCILESSLY? THAT I _WANT_ TO HAVE TO RIP MY SKINS TO SHREDS JUST TO MAKE MYSELF FEEL BETTER AND THEN IMMEDIATELY REGRET IT BUT NOT BE ABLE TO STOP?! YOU THINK I FUCKING WANT THIS SHIT? BECAUSE I DON'T!" I regretted it almost instantly. _What the hell did I just do?_ It all just came out of my mouth so quickly, I couldn't stop it. His hold on my arm released and his gaze softened. He sunk down to the floor where I was now curled up in a ball, crying. He lifted me up, and pulled me into a hug. I can't even remember the last time I've had a hug.

"It's okay Kid," he began. "Just let the tears out." So that's exactly what I did. I have no idea how long we stayed like that in each others arms, but for the first time in years, I felt safe. Completely at ease._I love him._ I've tried to deny it, but I couldn't anymore. Not with his arms wrapped around me like this. He's seen me at my worse, and still stuck with me. How could I not love this beautiful albino? After who knows how long, we finally got up. "Follow me Kid.""Where are we going?" I replied. "I dunno." I wiped my face quickly, getting rid of any stray tears. _God I probably look so un-symmetrical. I guess it doesn't really matter though. _Soul offered me his hand, and I followed him out the door. We walked for a while in total silence, just calming our minds. I felt my heart flutter as I realized he was still holding my hand. _God, I'm such a freaking girl_ But it didn't bother me. The only thing that I even payed attention to was the warm feeling I felt as his fingers were interlocked with mine.

I'm not sure how I feel about that ending... Meh. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm going to just stop telling people when my next update will be... It'll be up sometime. I don't know when. If you're following it, you'll get an e-mail so I don't really need to say anything anyway. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

*** Hey all! I would like to give a huge shout out to pattiXcrona because without their help, this story would have been discontinued. So for my few followers, be sure to mentally thank her Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!***

Disclaimer: Soul Eater and its characters aren't mine.

Warnings: Cussing

We walked slowly around town, fingers clasped together. The warmth of his hand was enough to make me melt. _I might as well just start reading fanfiction. _I felt the fingers that were clasped in mine tighten slightly, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We're here." I looked up and saw a relatively big house. I saw some roses in a small garden I saw as I walked up the path. _Those roses are so pretty._ Yes, I like roses. Does that make me weird? Probably. As if Soul was reading my thoughts, he bent down and pulled on the rose, making it pop off the stem. He then reached over, pulled my hand up and gently laid the rose in it. He then looked away, blushing. "You were looking at them and your face was so cute, so I thought I'd give you one," he mumbled quietly. That was it. I'm done for. I stood up on my toes and pecked his lips. He looked confused for a second. Then my mind registered what I had just done. "OH MY GOD SOUL I WASN'T THIN-"He silenced me off quickly with another kiss.

I was hesitant at first, due to shock, but once I had recovered I pressed my lips back against his. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as his arm snaked its way around my waist. I found my arms sliding up around his shoulders, somehow knowing what to do. He pulled me closer as I did, and I noticed he was deepening the kiss. One hand came up to my neck, the other sliding lower finding a small gasp from me. He took this opportunity to slide his warm muscle into my mouth. I wasn't sure what was happening, other than it felt really good. I was starting to open my mouth more when I heard a voice.

"Soul, if you feel like stopping sucking face with this cute kid, dinner's ready." I found myself blushing for forgetting that we were still outside. I looked over to see a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had bright red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. "You kids just gonna stand there? I even made my special lasagna for you!" I looked over at Soul, wondering how she knew I was coming. He looked just as confused as I did. "Um mom, how did you know I would bring him home?""Well you've been talking about him non-stop these past few days, I figured it was about damn time we'd have him over." I looked over and saw that Soul's face was dusted with a light pink. "Mom, you don't have to embarrass me," he mumbled. "I wasn't embarrassing you, simply stating the facts. Now let me see this cutie who has captured my son's heart." I saw him blush again as she walked towards me. Her hands came up to my face, and she started pulling at my cheeks. "Wat ee ell do yew fink you're doing?" I said upon reflex. She immediately pulled her hands away. "OH! I'm so sorry miss! I didn't think about what I was saying I'm sorry!" she just laughed and looked over at Soul. "I like this one. Make sure you don't mess it up," She said with a wink, then went inside, leaving Soul and I just staring in after her.

After a few seconds of getting over our confusion, Soul piped up, "Hey, she said she was making lasagna for you. So would you like to stay to have some?" I nodded and went inside. "Oh, I have to call my dad first." I saw Soul visibly tense up, but said nothing as he walked inside. I dialed in the numbers. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." I smiled lightly as I remembered my little jingle for calling my father. After three rings, he picked up. "What the hell do you want you worthless piece of shit?" I grimaced at the words, but continued anyway. "I was wondering if you'd let me stay out a little later than usual." I'm normally supposed to be at home by five. It was four-thirty now. I heard a pause on the other end, but finally he spoke. "Fine. Just make sure that you're back by seven." My spirits immediately lifted. He was being really generous by giving my two extra hours. "Thanks so much dad!" I could practically hear his unhappiness from my tone. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it you fag. And I mean it, not a minute later." I quickly agreed then hung up. I walked back inside the house, ready to give Soul the good news.

I walked in the house telling Soul that I had to be home by seven. But when I got to the kitchen I stopped in my tracks. It looked like it came out of a magazine. Everything was either white, or cream. But better than that, it was perfectly symmetrical. I fell to my knees at the sight of the beauty. Soul quickly rushed to my side. "KID WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I quickly regained my composure though."Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you Soul," I trailed off, embarrassed by my behavior. Soul's mom came up, smiling. "He hasn't told you Soul?" Soul just looked at her curiously. "He has OCD, he's obsessed with symmetry." Soul looked at me, confused, while I looked at his mom with the same look. "How did you know?" I asked her, wide-eyed. "I don't tell anyone, and all I did was fall." I looked away nervously, afraid that Soul would think differently of me. "I know," she began, "because I do too. You must not be around anything symmetrical though if you collapse like that at the sight of my house though." I shook my head. I never saw any symmetry. My house was always strewn with alcohol bottles thrown randomly. As for my room, my dad has come in and trashes it so many times, I just stop trying. She looked over at Soul, and spoke to him, "Hey kiddo, could you give us a minute please?" the albino looked confused, but left anyway.

"Kid, look at me." I did as I was told. "I can basically see what's happening to you just by looking at you. I have this special…let's call it a talent, that lets me read people easily. I just notice a lot of things, kind of like being hyper-observant, that's why I can tell. I'm sorry about your mom, but it's not your fault she died." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, and then continued. "Also if you need to get away from your dad, you can stay here anytime you want, you're more than welcome. As for the bruises and scratches, I can give you better makeup okay?" She looked at me with a small smile, and I felt tears in my eyes. No one has ever been this nice to me. I felt the warm drops fall down my checks as she pulled me into a hug. I mumbled out the best 'thank you' that I could before letting out full blown sobs. As I finished crying about a half hour later, she looked at me in the eyes. "How about some cold lasanage, yeah?" she said with a smile. I nodded silently and looked at her. "Thank you Ms. Evans." She laughed at that then spoke, "Now I'll have none of that! Just call me 'mom'" I smiled once again and took my place at the table. "SOUL YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW! WE'RE HAVING COLD LASANAGE!"

I heard Soul coming down the steps, I looked over, smiling. He noticed that my eyes were red and blotchy. He then looked over at his mother, and I'm guessing that he saw the damp spot on her shirt. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it. He took a seat beside me, and pulled my chair closer to his, causing me to blush. His mother just smiled. The dinner was filled with little small talk. After the wonderful dinner, we decided to watch a movie. "What do you wanna watch?" Soul asked. I looked at the selection and saw all my favorite movies. The majority of them were Dreamworks. (A/N I happen to love most of Dreamworks movies, they are amazing and no matter how old you are you can always enjoy them ) Then I saw my favorite movie of all time, and I immediately grabbed it. When Soul pulled it out of my hands to put it in the dvd played he smiled and said "Rise of the Guardians, huh? That's my favorite too," he offered a cute smile, making me blush. We sat down on opposite sides of the couch, enjoying the simplicity of the movie.

Nearing the end of the movie, I found myself sitting on Soul's lap, my head resting on his shoulder. I looked at him, and pecked his lips when the movie finally ended. He smiled gorgeously once again and gave me a hug. I got up to go to the bathroom when I noticed my phone lit up. I picked it up, not knowing why I had seventeen texts, eight missed calls, and four voicemails. Then I looked at the upper-right corner of my screen and I froze. Soul looked at me with worried eyes. "Soul?" I asked worriedly, "yeah?" "It's 11:30." I said nervously. "So?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I was supposed to be home at seven." His eyes grew immensely as he starred at my phone.

"Fuck."

***So that's it for this time I'm sorry if the kissing scene was shit… but it was my first one I've ever done and I dunno how to write them yet so don't yell at me! Once again I want to seriously thank pattixcrona for giving me so many ideas to continue on Loving you at the moment! Till next time!***


	6. Chapter 6

***So, this would have been up an hour or two ago, but I got sidetracked watching music videos… Have you guys seen the video for Blow by Kesha? It's like someone was high then decided it would be a great idea to make a music video… I don't even know what the hell's going on in their minds, nor do I want to. Ah, whatever. Here you are my lovelies ***

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or its characters

Warnings: swearing, abuse

I sat down; trying to figure out how I was going to get out of the beating I would get tonight, only to stand right back up. I saw Soul in the corner of my eye, looking like he wanted to do something, but wasn't sure what. But when I started pacing, he came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Kid, you need to calm down, it's going to be okay." I was in tears now. "No Soul, no it's not! If I go home he's going to beat the shit out of me!" "So don't go home?" "I have to go home eventually!" I broke down once again in sobs on their floor, unsure of what to do. I felt a pair of skinny, yet strong arms wrap around my shoulders and hold me. "Shh, baby it's going to be okay." The feeling of his arms around me made me feel safe, but only made me cry more because I knew they would leave soon. "I'll be right back." Then the warmth left me, just like I knew it would. Soul came back a few minutes later with his mom. "Kid? You can stay with us for a while if you'd like?" I shook my head. Then not only would I have my father trying to kill me, but also them. I couldn't put that burden on them. "No thanks Ms. Evans." She looked as though she were about to correct me, but stopped with an elbow to the side, courtesy or Soul. "Fine. But promise me you'll come back if things get too rough?" I just stared straight ahead, both of us knowing that I wouldn't willingly come here even if I were on the brink of death.

During the car ride, I was shaking like crazy, when I felt a hand on my knee. "Kid, calm down. Everything's going to be just fine." He was lying, we both knew it. He only said it to calm me, and possibly himself down. I could feel the tension in the air as we drove down the street, so I tried to lighten it by starting a conversation. "Hey Soul? If that was your house, where were we staying those other times when I slept over?" "Oh that? That was my sister's place. She's on a business trip right now which is why you didn't see her. I took you there instead of my house because it was closer and your injuries were pretty bad both times. Oh, we're here." I looked up and saw that the lights were off. _Maybe he's asleep?_ I muttered a goodbye to Soul and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. I looked down when I felt a tug at my sleeve. "Call me if you need me okay?" I smiled as much as I could, then proceeded up my driveway. I slowly opened the door, just narrowly missing the bottle that was thrown at my head. _Well so much for him being asleep._ "WHERE THE _FUCK_ HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I felt a pair of hands wrapping around my neck. "I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BY SEVEN! I GAVE YOU TWO EXTRA FUCKING HOURS, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY STAYING OUT EVEN LATER?" I clawed at the hands that were constricting my air way. "Dad, I can't-" He answered me with a fist to my face. "DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?" I knew by the force of the kicks that he was now giving me that this would be the worst one yet. He took a step back, and I made the mistake of thinking he might have gotten bored already. But he just started throwing things instead. I tried to scramble to my room, but a lamp hitting my side stopped me. "DON'T. FUCKING. MOVE." As I saw his eyes, I immediately froze. I've never seen him like this. He always looked like he wanted to hurt me, but now…now he looked like he wanted to kill me.

He continued throwing things, the majority not hurting to bad since I was curled up, but there were a few that felt like hell. The he picked up to throwing his bottles. As soon as one collided with my back, the scars digging into my skin, I yelped. Big mistake. He noticed my pain right away, and walked over to me. He rolled me over on my stomach, sitting on my legs. Then grabbed one of the shards lodged in my back. I felt a something pull out of my back, stinging pain being filled in its spot. The short break was quickly filled with something digging into my back. I screamed out in pain of the broken shard that was now carving into my skin. I felt the shard pull out once more and a warm liquid spilled out of my back. He continued to carve my skin three or four more times before getting tired of it. He then flipped me onto my stomach, prepared to make cuts there too. I realized what he was trying to do. _He's actually going to do it. This bastard is trying to kill me. _My eyes were filled with fear as I saw my father smirk. I saw through eyes that didn't feel like my own. It looked as though he was carving words onto me, but I couldn't feel it anymore. I just lay there, screaming, but I could no longer feel the pain. More of the beautiful red substance spilled out of my body as I wondered what was causing it. _Oh yeah, my father's attacking me._

I could see the police lights outside the window, but my screams drowned everything out. My mind then crashed back to reality, and I could once more feel the pain of the cuts on my body. I just screamed louder, and flailed around, which ended up just hurting me more. I noticed that the door was kicked down, and that there were many men with guns, but was in too much pain to care. My father stopped for a second, but then resumed, this time stabbing me. I could hear the men screaming at my father to stop or they would shoot. He didn't stop. Seconds later, I felt a large amount of weight pressed onto my chest. The men rushed over and pulled it off me, but I was once again out of it. I heard someone scream to get the EMTs over, but I couldn't comprehend what that meant. I looked towards the doorway to see an albino, who looked like he was about to be sick. _I know him right? What's his name again? Oh right, that's Soul. How could I forget him? _I found myself reaching out to him as I was being laid down on a stretcher. "Soul-" I managed to croak out. "Are you a friend?" Soul was still looking at the scene in shock, but snapped back as the doctor was talking to him "Oh, yeah sorry, I'm the boyfriend." "Alright, you want to ride with him then?" His eyes widened as he nodded. We were then rushed into an ambulance.

I felt my eyes start to close, and heard a voice. "Alright kid, you gotta stay with us alright? We're doing everything we can to keep you alive; you just have to stay awake." I felt a hand grasp mine and saw Soul standing beside me. "It's going to be okay, I promise." I heard him croak out. My eyes started to close as I was looking at Soul. "I love you Soul." I managed to say. "NO NOT NOW KID, TELL ME LATER, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT NOW! You're going to be fine, I want you to tell me when you're all better." My eyes closed as I heard a long beep from a monitor. "HE'S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST SOMEONE GRAB THE PADDL-" Then there was only darkness.

***I'm such a mean person Dx I love you guys :3 Alright, let me know in the reviews if you think that Kid should live or die. Because I don't know which to pick… maybe I'll write both Love you all!***


End file.
